harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M. G. McGonagall
In the Order of the Phoenix game, Ron says that this Macgonall is the Transfiguration professor.--Rodolphus 16:31, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Well it does say in the books that McG loves Quidditch, but you'd think JKR would have something in there if she actually was a player. I don't know if the games count as canon. What does it say verbatim? Mafalda Hopkirk 19:13, 15 January 2008 (UTC) I can´t remember all, but he says somethimg like: "Minerva McGonagall in your dad´s Quuidditch team.". I ttanslated it from German.--Rodolphus 16:11, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::That's interesting.. the game must mean Gryffindor, because they couldn't have played on the same team at the same time. Mafalda Hopkirk 17:09, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Harry presumes that her name is beside James´name because she was head of Gryffindor during James´years at Hogwarts. --Rodolphus 09:53, 30 March 2008 (UTC) How do we know she's female? She´s Minerva! In the fifth game, Harry said she possibly recieved it for being Head of Gryffindor.--Rodolphus 11:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #20081 The following message was left by Rodolphus via on 2009-03-22 15:27:06 UTC As said said on rgw talk page, this Macgonagall and Minerva are the same person. We should delete this and add informations to the Macgonagall article. :M. G. McGonagall cannot be Minerva. The trophy shown in the Philosopher's Stone film states that M.G. McGonagall won an award for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in 1971, but McGonagall attended Hogwarts from 1937 to 1944, and returned to teach there in December 1956 (see this Timeline at the Harry Potter Lexicon). So, far from being a schoolmate of James Potter, Minerva would have been one of his teachers. M. G. McGonagall must be one of her relatives. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 01:14, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Wrong. She obtained the trophy for being Head of Gryffindor house, according to the game. My statement above was incorrect.--Rodolphus 12:16, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :The game goes like this: :Of course, we cannot consider this the same award seen in PS/f, because in OotP/g Minerva is mentioned in a cup and in PS/f M. G. is mentioned on a plaque/shield. -- [[User talk:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:25, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Quidditch? Just a thought. Should we really assume that Mcgonagall and King were on the Quidditch team. Unlike James, a position is not listed, making it possible that they were awarded for other things. The headline is Gryffindor, not Gryffindor Quidditch team, as far as I know.--Rodolphus 17:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Merge I think M. G. McGonagall must be Minerva, as why else would they mention Minerva's name by James's on the game? I think that that was an attempt to rectify the plaque seen in the film. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 17:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Bumping. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 17:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::As I've said above, we cannot consider the award we see in the OP video game to be the same as the one in the PS film, because in the game Minerva is mentioned in a cup in the Trophy Room and in the first film M. G. is mentioned on a plaque/shield in a random trophy case in one of the castle's corridors. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC)